


5 steps to a Detective's heart.

by JessLovesBooks



Series: An Androids clumsy guide to Deviancy [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But mostly Gavin, Connor is an amazing friend, Developing Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Hand Jobs, Hank Being Awesome, M/M, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, Nines can't emote, Nines is bad at emotions, Nines just wants everyone to like him, Nines shouldn't do internet research, Post-Game, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Tina Chen, Some type of plot, soft nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessLovesBooks/pseuds/JessLovesBooks
Summary: Nines doesn't realise that even with his research he'll still need plenty of help when it comes to Gavin Reed.





	5 steps to a Detective's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I haven't written anything for years since my fanfiction.net days but after playing this game obsessively I managed to fall down this trash chute (very proudly). So this may be absolutely awful but I just wanted to write something where I could dump a load of different headcanons I have for the pair and then actually start trying to write something decent, with a proper plot as well.
> 
> Also if Connor or Hank are out of character I'm so sorry, I just have so many thoughts about them they sometimes mingle together. I wrote this out and then editing it gave me 3000 more words and it just felt a little to long as it is so I didn't want to push it.

Nines knew that he’d been created with the best technology had to offer, may ever be able to offer after Cyberlife’s demise. Created to resist Deviancy and bring an end to the current uprising where Connor had failed, after deactivating his predecessor first of course.

The problem he’d had because of the prime directives that Cyberlife had set him were that they’d never truly intended for him to behave like Connor in any way. He’d had none of the social programming or range of emotions gifted to Connor to blend in and ease humans fears, ease android integration. Nines knew his design would have been more suited for a military role and this meant he needed to be made to look the part. He’d been created harsher, his facial features extremely limited to what they could achieve. Compared to Connors easy smiles and almost over animated reactions, Nines had found himself stuck with how to express himself with much more than small twitches to his face, smiling was something that he likened to a humans grimace.

Breaking out of his coding had been near to impossible in the first place. Cyberlife had been determined to layer him with more coding and protocols in place than his predecessor to prevent deviation. He’d always have inexpressible amounts of gratitude towards Connor and Markus for the work that they’d put into helping him reach the point that he'd been at when he’d entered the DPD. Assisting with ongoing Android Investigations as Lieutenant Anderson and Connor had become inundated with the amount of crimes that had sky rocketed since the androids liberation. It was a role that utilised his skills efficiently and that was all that Nines felt he could ask for.

Nines would never admit it to anyone but he’d experienced his base coding continually glitching and attempting to reassert itself within him, he’d found he’d had to dedicate a worryingly high amount of processors to deal with the issue.

This had changed upon his partnership with Gavin Reed. Nines had been made aware of Gavin’s return to duty after being severely injured on a joint homicide investigation with the Lieutenant and Connor. He’d been warned that Gavin was temperamental and had flew through more partners than anyone else in the precincts history. Connors interface with him had shown him all he believed he needed to know to deal with the detective. Nines had liked the idea of a challenge, something to invigorate his software, it's use until this point had been minor and the lack of stimulation irked him.

However Gavin had shocked everybody in the DPD by simply nodding at Captain Fowler and getting on with his job. If anything he’d taken great interest in using Nines to complete all of their cases and Nines had been pleasantly surprised at the intellect with which the detective displayed. The man was ruthless as Nines had been informed, however that focus was primarily fixated on his cases and if this meant using an android that was _“better than Connor then I’ll fucking do it.”_

He’d compiled a list of traits and other information to help him better understand the detective, something he could use to enable his interactions to improve his partnership with the man. Nines had found himself intrigued with the detective which as Connor had pointed out made sense with Gavin being one of the few people he communicated with on a regular basis.

His first point he’d catalogued was Gavin’s infamous temper, Officer Chen had told him one day in the break room that Gavin could have ridiculous outbursts on a daily basis. This eruption didn’t occur at the precinct Nines had noticed though and it seemed it hadn’t for a short while, Connor confirmed it via an interface.

_“He’s not lost it at work since the uprising, well apart from a few outbursts. I don’t believe they may count as the majority were at the coffee machine, Hank joined him for several of them.”_

Gavin’s temper seemed to primarily come down to his deep sense of rage towards the criminals they encountered on a daily basis. He despite his vehement denial had a deep empathy towards the victims in their cases. Nines had witnessed on so many occasions Gavin going above and beyond his job, especially when children were involved. It had surprised Nines to find Gavin would deny it in front of his colleagues and seemed so satisfied with his reputation, to use the Lieutenants epithet, as an _“unfeeling asshole.”_

His second piece of Gavin trivia had come via a pleasant revelation during their first investigation. Gavin was a competent Detective.

Nines had known the human could do his job well, in Captain Fowler’s words he wouldn’t have allowed Gavin to stay for so long if he didn’t have one of the highest arrest and conviction records.

Gavin’s intellect had really showed itself to Nines during an interrogation on a suspect about a human trafficking ring that had been a long time scourge in Detroit. The suspect had heard of Detective Reed and had requested he be the one to interview him.

Nines had stood with Lieutenant Anderson and Connor and watched in surprise as Gavin interrogated the man. Gavin’s vitals had been rising exponentially high and Nines had exchanged a worried look with Connor. The suspect seemed to take great delight in small but highly unpleasant details that had been on the case none of which gave them any further evidence that they needed. Gavin’s stress level rose so dangerously high that Nines and Connor simultaneously glanced towards the Lieutenant, even when the grizzled man shook his head and told them to wait.

Nines had been about to intervene when Gavin had suddenly shaken everything up, he caught several slip ups and started to hammer down on the suspect, his vitals were still alarmingly high but outwardly he smoothly navigated the conversation around in a way that had the suspect tripping up and dropping names and information that they could actually use. By the time Gavin had finished the man had inadvertently given them the information that they’d needed to catch and prosecute the rest of the trafficking gang.

This had then let on to Nines learning that Gavin did not like any sort of praise from himself, anyone in the office or even Captain Fowler. Surprisingly the only praise that hadn’t had him scowling and fidgeting uncomfortably had come from the Lieutenant and even that had received his customary “Fuck off”.

Nines had found that with his list of Gavin’s quirks growing every day his fascination with the detective grew just as quickly. Gavin had without meaning to become part of his routine, he’d set multiple directive’s for him and had found prompts would pop up in his vision that Nines had been unable to erase until he’d completed them.

Every day he would retrieve the detectives coffee for him to start their day off smoothly, he’d progressed to grunted gratitude from the man instead of cursing. They’d work alongside each other throughout the day, whether on a scene, following up with witnesses or doing paperwork. When the detective started to converse with him without any encouragement on his part Nines hadn't known what to do about the __> System Instability< __that had refused to disappear from his HUD for several minutes.

When the detective had one of his moments, whether it was with his work or threatening to throw the coffee machine into a trash compactor, Connor had been correct, the Lieutenant would normally be alongside him. That his colleagues would seek him out to calm the human when Officer Chen was not available had a distinctive warmth rush through Nines' chassis.

Nines had realised his fascination with the detective was beyond the parameters for a work colleague on the day he’d realised that Gavin’s directives had drowned out the glitching coding that had been present from the beginning of his deviancy, the lines still there but buried so deep that Nines had taken far to long to realise that the constant background noise that thrummed and whined was now replaced by the copious folders in his data banks dedicated to capturing his every interaction with the detective.

If there were a way for him to adequately relay this to Gavin he would have done so. Instead he’d interfaced with Connor and had been disgruntled at his predecessor’s laughter. After Connor finished enjoying Nines' discomfort the android had told him that unfortunately he’d chosen one of the most temperamental humans to care about.

Connor had shown him the experiences with the Lieutenant that had formed the basis of their own relationship. That Nines could want the detective and it was perfectly acceptable had been a staggering relief. It didn't help that he couldn't comprehend how to progress and Connors advice had been far to soft for such approaches to assist him with the Detective.

Nines found himself searching through the internet for references to assist himself, there was very little information out there that he felt would work effectively on the man.

Running a preconstruction of Gavin’s reaction if he’d made a lavish confession in front of their work colleagues had a short burst of crackling static escape him.

Out of all of the articles he’d found there were only a few that he believed had any sort of merit so he comprised himself a list.

  1. ********Eye contact & smiling.****
  2. ********Find out Gavin's interests.****
  3. ********Small Gifts.****
  4. ********Befriend Gavin’s friends**** ** **.****
  5. ********Casual touch.****



****

There were many more options however Nines decided that he wished to communicate subtly with the Detective his attraction as the chances for success were intolerably low. Nines had a feeling that if he were to obvious with attempts to convey what he wished to that he would have the man bolting , be on the end of Gavin’s temper or…

Gavin would refuse to work with him and Nines would lose a vital part of his existence.

He decided the best course of action would be to follow advice that he’d garnered from his research and implement each step dependant on the success of the previous one. If Gavin responded in a negative fashion to any of his advances then he would cease his actions immediately and resign himself to simply enjoying Gavin’s company as his work colleague.

Relaying this plan to Connor for approval, Nines hadn’t expected Connor to be so on board with the plan. The smaller android seemed to take his role as a “supportive older brother” very seriously and this apparently extended to all aspects of Nines' life.

__“_ Officer Chen would be the most logical ally to support you, she’s been friends with Detective Reed since they were training together, she once mentioned a moment from their time at the police academy .” _

_“I believe Officer Chen would be a logical place to start however I don’t wish to disturb the order of my plan. Also if Gavin declines it would make it an unnecessary discomfort to the workplace if the Officer knew.”_

_“If you wish for my assistance in any of this please do ask Nines, I just wish for you to be happy.”_

Connor was far too kind hearted and gentle, his relationship with the Lieutenant was one that Nines scans showed as one of mutual affection and a bond that had been forged within a revolution. The sort of a connection that had strengthened with all that had been thrown at them.

Nines unfortunately didn’t have the threat of civil war to force Gavin to acknowledge him.

* * *

  1. ********Eye Contact & Smiling****



This had been a point that Nines hadn’t given much credit for its difficulty, he had no qualms about looking at Gavin’s eyes. They weren’t just “plain grey” as the man had called them once when filling out an updated health form with Officer Chen.

Nines found that his eyes were one of the parts about Gavin that had first held his interest. Although his humans facial features were animated in their expressions, Gavin's eyes would also vastly change depending on the situation. They would soften when dealing with a domestic abuse victim, harden when interrogating a criminal, guarded and flat when he disliked a situation or person and lighten up whenever he heard Officer Chen’s voice calling him out.

The keen glint on that rare occasion when Nines managed to surprise him, the curiosity when Nines said something that Gavin deemed amusing.

He'd had taken to cataloguing all of these and placing them in those treasured folders for the Detective.

No, Gavin’s eyes delighted Nines.

The issue he’d found had been that Nines eyes had been designed alongside the rest of him, they had none of the softness that Gavin’s could hold. They were hard and intimidating, too pale, a frosted piercing look that he knew made people uncomfortable when he looked at them too long. During his time working alongside Gavin, Nines had successfully avoided prolonged eye contact.

Staring at the detective wouldn’t help him bond with the man, it would reinforce how inhuman Nines was.

An aberration.

Smiling was also a non starter, he had no way of emulating a _normal_ smile at the Detective. His smiles were something that he’d never tried to use out of the privacy of his own home. His envy of Connors easy expressions that his predecessor gifted out like they cost nothing festered a deep jealousy despite Nines’ best efforts.

The opportunity arose completely by accident when they’d been sat at their desks and Gavin started to complain about his paperwork which was currently piled formidably high. He’d even taken to moving the pile around his desk depending on who he claimed he wished to block from seeing. The Lieutenant had shouted across the bullpen at Gavin to put it between them so he could save his eyes the pain of seeing the detective. Gavin’s unsubtle plan for a distraction from his work paid off as the short human perked up and with a worrying speed sent his wheeling chair spinning towards the Lieutenant without bothering to get up.

The resounding argument didn’t even warrant any attention from the rest of the bullpen. Nines hadn’t realised that the Lieutenant had known his human that well. The older man had seen without making it obvious that the detective needed to blow off some steam and had antagonised Gavin just enough without truly setting him off.

He’d focused on the bickering pair and exchanged a glance with Connor who seemed happy to let the humans continue as long as they wished, both men seemed to be satisfied with their arguing even if neither would ever admit it.

Deciding, after several minutes, that they’d had long enough and he didn’t wish for the Captain to exit his office and reprimand everyone Nines rose and paced towards the pair.

“It’s fine Reed, not everyone can keep up with the best. They even give out participation trophies if you want one.”

“Fuck you Anderson! If I hadn’t been shot I’d still have the best record in the whole of the precinct!”

“What’s your excuse for the last 2 months then idiot? My dog could finish your case load faster.”

Before Gavin could respond Nines had swiftly wrapped his hands around the back of Gavin’s chair and marched him back towards their own desks, ignoring the squawking man below him and the bemused looks exchanged from behind as they were leaving.

“What the Fuck Nines!”

“If you finish the paperwork on your desk you’ll have finalised details for 3 separate cases and we’ll close the gap between ourselves and the Lieutenant and Connor.”

Gavin had stared up at Nines with his next insult close to escaping and Nines found he was looking directly at the detective trying to convey that Nines had his best interests at heart. Gavin’s eyes softened from sharp wariness to uncertainty, his face open for a moment with a look Nines hadn’t seen on him before, Gavin flushed and turned to stare at his terminal.

Nines sat back down at his own desk, confused why Gavin hadn’t verbally responded to him. He surreptitiously scanned the man and found the humans heart racing, his perspiration levels had risen dramatically and he seemed to be breathing at an accelerated pace.

Gavin hadn’t looked away in discomfort or unease, he scanned the man again and nothing came back reading negative. He’d held the androids gaze and the look he’d given Nines had been something that Nines hadn’t ever been the recipient of and wasn’t entirely trusting of his own bias opinion with such important data.

Sending the information to Connor only received him an excited emotion sent back, which meant that he’d done something right?

Hearing the bashing of a keyboard he saw Gavin going through the first set of files on his pile with a look of concentration, face still a deep red. That he was listening to Nines had the android feeling an emotion he believed he’d labelled as pride. He reached over the desk and plucked the next file from the stack and started to go through it.

He looked up to see the Detective staring at him with a small grin lacking his usual sarcasm or any bite to it. Eyes catching his and holding for a long moment before going back to his screen.

Nines spent the next few minutes wiping away the _ _ >System Instability< __notices blocking his vision.

* * *

  1. ********Find out Gavin's interests.****



Buoyed by what Nines perceived as a positive interaction he’d decided he could move onto his next step and truly begin his research into the Detective’s lifestyle, what made the human happy, and how Nines could position himself as a part of that.

He’d started by trying to ask the man himself but Gavin always seemed to clamp up the moment that Nines tried to discuss such subjects with him. He’d be happy to talk about generic topics that had no relevance to either of them but anything even close to the man seemed to be strictly unacceptable.

Needing a new approach Nines approached the Lieutenant as the man seemed to be one of the only people Gavin begrudgingly liked (not that Gavin would ever admit it). Connor had invited him to their home multiple times and Nines had always politely declined however this time he’d decided it would be in his own best interest to accept.

It wasn’t that he disliked the Lieutenant and he genuinely enjoyed Connors company, however from what he’d garnered from Gavin’s implications going into another’s home was an occasion and not to be taken. It spoke of a trust that Nines didn’t know how to navigate, he did wish to try and improve his relationship with the older man as he was such an important part of Connors life, and if he could benefit with some information about Gavin then that would be most efficient.

Nines had done his research on house guest etiquette and felt he’d prepared adequately as he arrived at the Lieutenants house. Connor opened the door bouncing on his feet with the same enthusiasm as the oversized dog Nines noticed immediately behind the android that was currently being restrained.

“Nines I’m so delighted that you could make it. Please come in, don’t mind Sumo he’s really gentle I promise.”

“Thank you for the invitation.”

Stepping into the others house felt like such a strange moment, his first house visit bar the android assigned accommodation he was staying at currently. He hoped the next one would be Gavin’s.

Passing over the bag with the items he’d purchased to Connor and then standing to attention in the living room awkwardly unsure of what he was meant to be doing now. He’d given thanks for the invite and it was now normal to make “Small talk”. What exactly was small talk?

“Sorry Nines, stupid dog won’t settle until he says hi. Do’yah mind?

“He’s not stupid Hank, he’s a highly intelligent animal aren’t you Sumo?”

Ignoring the way Connors voice had changed pitch to an abnormally high level for an android, Nines nodded at the Lieutenant, expecting the dog to pad over and then from what he researched the animal would expect a pat or a rub on its stomach.

Instead the dog charged forward with unbridled excitement, disregarding his owners shouting over the joy of another person with the face of one of his favourite people.

Preconstructing within 0.6 seconds his possible choices left Nines with only one acceptable course of action.

Crouching down Nines adjusted his positioning to allow for velocity, wrapped an arm around the middle of the dog and another under his legs to support him and hoisted the animal up effortlessly.

A wet hot tongue slathered over his skin and soaked his cheek instantly, the dog had a distinct scent to it that wasn’t unpleasant and he wasn’t sure how he should label it. He’d never had cause to go near any of the canine units within the DPD so Sumo was his first foray.

He found he enjoyed it.

Turning with the dog cradled to him still licking every inch of Nines that could be reached, Nines looked towards the Lieutenant and Connor and found both men staring at him. One with an amused expression, the other surprised, eyebrows raised.

“Did I greet him incorrectly?”

Nines was grateful that his voice modulator had very little variety in this moment, he didn’t wish for his flustered nerves to be displayed in any way.

He had very little to worry about however when the Lieutenant snorted and grinned at him.

“Absolutely nothing wrong with that Kid, bloody dog just better not get used to it.”

“Can I carry Sumo around Hank?”

“Not a fucking chance Con!”

Nines found himself confused as to whether he was meant to place the dog down or allow the animal to continue snuffling into his neck. He chose to follow Connor into the kitchen when his predecessor gestured to him, shifting the large animal so he supported it with one arm on his hip, ignoring the satisfied whine he received when he started to pet the fur by the dogs neck.

He liked how soft it was.

Connor was sorting out 2 glasses with something from a canister he’d retrieved.

“Nines, Hank prepared us a new recipe for thirium based beverages that you may enjoy.”

“Thank you for accommodating towards my needs Lieutenant.”

The man in question snorted and pulled another beer out of the fridge before gesturing to Nines with another easy grin.

“If my dog’s slobbered down your shirt Nines you really need to start calling me Hank."

First names were a sign of affection and friendship.

Nines felt his unease begin to abate when Connor had pulled out the bottles of wine he had bought and the the pair in front of him had started to laugh at his explanation of wishing to ensure he’d given the correct drink

“Sorry Nines but 5 bottles is definitely too much. Thank you though.”

The night continued to improve after that and Nines found that he enjoyed the time he was spending here instead of his own quiet home. After finally placing the Saint Bernard down on the floor much to the dogs displeasure, he’d accepted the adjusted drinks that Hank had provided for them. He even went as far as to pretend that the drink did truly taste of Strawberries to appease the human who looked far to ecstatic for such a small amount of praise. Nines did a quick search and found that such things were becoming normal for androids, however the process of making them were too complicated for most humans to attempt.

He showed no outwards sign of the thanks he was receiving from Connor. It was strange that his predecessor wouldn’t just tell ~~Lieutenant Ander~~ …Hank that the effort was pointless and give him constructive advice on how to improve, Connors relationship with Hank was his own business so it wasn’t Nines' place to comment.

Nines spent the rest of his evening conversing and found that several times he even managed to put his mission to enquire about Gavin further down on his priorities list. The night was coming to an end with Nines sat at the end of the sofa and Sumo curled up across him in a comfortable ball, his arms cradling the dog and although Hank had told him he didn’t need to put up with the dogs lack of personal space Nines found the weight and warmth surprisingly comforting tucked against him.

Having more processing power than any android to date did Nines no good right now though, he couldn’t find a way of subtly asking Hank about Gavin without it being obvious. He didn’t wish for the man to think that was all he’d come to do tonight, Nines had found he’d had a pleasing evening, he’d like to repeat the experience again.

“We need to do this more often, we could even invite more people from work.”

Nines decided that his predecessor was more astute than Nines had ever given him credit for.

“Really Con? There’s not many other people that I like, you know that.”

Hank’s tone wasn’t disapproving so Nines took that as a positive sign.

“There are many studies into Police forces and how to improve work place relationships in such a tense environment. It would be very good for morale Hank.”

“Fine but if we do it’s definitely going to be at a bar. And I’m drinking.”

“Is that any different than a usual night?”

From Hank’s smile, even to Nines' limited interpretation, shone with a blatant adoration and love.

Nines was sure that the emotion he was identifying was most definitely not jealousy.

“Nines should bring Detective Reed and Officer Chen next time, they like to drink as well. That way you wouldn’t be alone Hank.”

The finger Hank flipped off at Connor had a mechanical noise burst from Nines without intending to. The excited look Connor gifted him just reminded Nines of multiple dog related metaphors.

“See Nines likes the idea. You get along with Detective Reed well enough, you both must have something in common.”

“How can I get along with that idiot, he’s even a cat person. I mean what sort of bastard prefers cats to dogs! He’s got more than one I’m telling you.”

Connor must be Ra9, Nines was about 84% certain at this point.

The fact that Nines had collected new data about the Detective gave him a thrilling wave of excitement. He tuned out Hank lamenting to Connor about the horror of felines and ran simulations of all of the conversations he could now have with Gavin. The only thing that confused him was the fact that he’d never noticed any cat hair on the Detective or pictures about his desk.

“Hank I believe you may be mistaken, Detective Reed doesn’t show any signs of having a pet?”

The two faces swivelling towards him made Nines realise that he’d interrupted a conversation and he'd been far from subtle about it.

“No he’s definitely got cats, the idiot used to come into work fuckin' covered in their hair. Chen even bought him a pack of those roller things. He must have finally started using them… I think about the time you started Nines.”

The rest of the evening was satisfactory, Nines found upon leaving a lot later than he had originally planned that he wouldn’t complain if he was asked to return or to have that night out Connor had mentioned.

But the situation with Gavin’s animals were running constantly in the background, it was an irrational thing but Nines felt… hurt? If Gavin had only started to erase any proof of his pets when Nines had become his partner did he wish for Nines to leave him alone outside of a professional environment? Was it irrational to believe that he affected the detectives actions?

Despite his best efforts the problem ran continuously through the night and Nines couldn’t even set himself into stasis without one of his processors pushing it into a large blaring notice flashing scarlet that wouldn’t stay away as Nines swiped at it.

Going into the precinct the following morning Nines had decided he would let this information lie for now. He’d need additional data before he decided his course of action. What he hadn’t anticipated for was Gavin at his desk and the lopsided smile the human gifted him.

Nines had analysed so many of Gavin’s features by now that this one shouldn’t be a surprise to him, after spending the last 11 hours and 27 minutes analysing the data Hank had given him however he was apparently running significantly slower than his usual self.

“Do you have any cats Detective Reed?”

Gavin’s face froze for a moment before morphing into an irritated sneer at him. Nines would have apologised immediately for angering Gavin if he hadn’t realised that the Detectives stress levels were rising far to quickly, the man panicking without trying to let Nines know.

“Wow Nines, how much of a stalker can you be!”

Gavin shot from his seat and disappeared into the break room with a speed impressive for a human. Nines followed after him and watched as Gavin slammed his coffee mug down at the machine, swearing violently under his breath. He hadn’t meant for the words to slip out as they had but for Gavin to react so angrily. Did he truly hate the idea of Nines knowing anything about him?

“I simply noticed you had cat hair on your jacket Detective Reed.”

Gavin’s back stayed turned to him as he heaped spoonfuls of sugar into the drink, something Nines had only seen him do in stressful situations. That hurt more than Nines had thought such a small action could.

“That’s impossible, I never miss any!”

“Why would you do something that puts you at an inconvenience?”

“Because you said that having an animal as a pet was stupid and they just leave a fucking mess!”

Nines recoiled for a moment and couldn’t understand what Gavin was saying. His processors kicked in and he scanned for such a memory that could exist. The conversation that popped up had been one he’d had with Officer Miller in the very same positions they were currently in.

Officer Miller had been one of the only humans that had never been taken aback by Nines. They’d been having a conversation regarding the officers choices of a pet for his two young girls. Nines had at this point had even less life experiences than he did currently and searched up information of cats and dogs. He’d made his opinion very clear that having animals seemed a waste of time and money with very little return. He’d even made a remark that Cats were pointless considering they seemed to never have very much affection for their owners. Miller had chuckled good naturedly and told him that he was far to cantankerous for how young he technically was.

He’d been aware that Gavin had been nearby but had had no idea that he’d taken what Nines had said so literally. They’d only been partnered for a few weeks at that point.

“But you didn’t have any feline traces on you then?”

“Yeah well… they were with my neighbours for a while when I was shot and then after I came back I needed some time to sort myself out.”

“Why would you take such a remark to heart Detective?”

The colour in Gavin’s cheeks matched the flashing prompts that kept dancing over his vision.

“Fuck Nines, you’re... a picky bastard…. I didn’t need you judging me.”

It wasn’t often that Nines felt like he couldn’t find the words he required, he had access to over 200,000 of them within the English language alone. Gavin had gone out of his way for the better part of 3 months to __impress__ him? Whether intentionally or not it made Nines’ thirum pump stutter.

“Detective, I apologise for my previous words if they caused you any distress. I would very much like to meet your cats at some point in the future. After meeting Hanks dog I believe that I may enjoy the experience.”

Gavin spun around to stare at him at the same moment Nines realised he had effectively invited himself to Gavin’s home. Before he could change what he’d said to reassure and diffuse the mess that he’d gotten himself into, his scanners picked up the sharp drop in Gavin’s stress levels. Visibly the Detective relaxed, shoulders slumping and breathing evening out. 

The gap between them was far narrower than Nines had intended for it to be and when Gavin nodded at him before darting past Nines felt the distinctive warmth leave with Gavin.

Spending the rest of his day at his desk with a near silent partner left Nines unsettled in a way he hadn’t felt since the first few weeks of Deviancy.

That night he didn’t enter stasis again, just stood and reconstructed the scenario and all of the things he could have improved, how he could have reassured Gavin and made his human more comfortable.

Typically arriving early had become a staple for him and arriving two hours before the morning shift arrived, Nines began his routine by sitting at his desk and scanning the files that Gavin would have left from the previous day.

Today there was something stuck to his screen, scanning the envelope for any foul play and detecting nothing dangerous Nines peeled it open and pulled out an old photograph that had clearly been well used. Before turning it over Nines picked up Gavin’s fingerprints on the back, old and new prints.

Turning it over revealed 3 cats all in different poses across a large worn sofa.

Nines sat with his gift until Connors hand bought him out of his thoughts 2 hours later.

* * *

  1. ********Gifts****



Gavin’s photo had become his most treasured possession, not that he’d had many in the first place. The thought that Gavin had shared such a permanent piece of his life with him in a picture that he’d clearly had for a long time, had chosen Nines as the receiver of something so personal.

Nines had to do a full system reboot to remove the never ending _> System Instabilities<._

It led him to his next step perfectly and he’d felt his software running erratically whenever he saw the picture or Gavin who’d taken to talking to him more than he’d ever done so before. Small treasures of information could be derived from what he’d share with Nines and whenever the human caught himself doing so he’d glare at Nines as if daring him to comment on it.

He’d even started to accompany Gavin when he went on his lunch hour instead of sitting at his desk waiting for Gavin to return. They’d gone to the most bizarre locations depending on the detectives cravings, ranging through all of the fast food establishments that Gavin deemed worthy. But sometimes the man would stop at random markets and street stalls and buy foods from countries Nines had never given much thought to.

These were the situations he liked best, Gavin would sit cross legged on a bench and tell stories of all of the places he’d visit one day and the things he wanted to do whilst there.

These situations had also presented hazards that Nines hadn’t anticipated though, Gavin’s habit of licking his fingers clean after eating something messy. Watching the human suck each finger into his mouth had made Nines almost reboot right there.

The one black mark on this otherwise perfect time had been the fact that Nines had still failed on knowing what gift he could possibly give to the detective that would endear Nines to him.

The solution came several weeks later when Gavin had come into work one morning with an air about him that had Officer Chen swearing and following the detective into the break room. Several officers fleeing out with their coffees before they got caught up in the crossfire.

Nines had tried to do the respectful thing and remain at his desk, give the detective his privacy. He knew it was unacceptable to intrude and act like he had any right to Gavin’s life more than he already had. He’d like to think that he hadn’t already been up and moving towards the break room when Officer Chen had stormed out almost slamming into him.

“Shit Nines sorry... Fuck... I know this isn’t fair to ask but the asshole won’t talk to me and if he’s like this when Fowler gets here he’s going to end up getting suspended.”

“Of course Officer Chen I shall do my best.”

“Thanks, but seriously you know can call me Tina right?”

Nines had nodded and resolved to implement step four soon. If he didn’t ruin everything with Gavin now.

Upon entering the room Nines watched as Gavin paced in front of the coffee machine, scanning him properly Nines realised that Gavin hadn’t slept for a full 24 hours, his vitals chaotic

“Seriously Tina I’m not in the fucking mood.”

“Then it’s fortunate that Officer Chen has returned to her desk.”

Gavin whirled towards him, anger levels lowering but still peaked high alongside his stress readings.

“What do you want Nines?”

“To find out what’s occurred to unsettle you in such a way?”

“Well it’s none of your fucking business Nines, so just leave it… Please.”

Nines couldn’t remember a time when Gavin had ever said please to him. It wasn’t a thing he’d expect from the Detective and it had the opposite effect that he suspected Gavin had wanted. He’d just been about to prompt the man again when Gavin abruptly started talking.

“Look I’ve just been trying to get something back that’s important to me from a really shitty ex okay? And before you try and be reasonable, It can’t be replaced or a new one bought okay! It’s just something that I need to sort out and the fucker doesn’t want to let me have it without humiliating me.”

Nines blinked.

“Yeah and it doesn’t help that I can’t get back into what was half my fucking flat because the pricks changed all of the locks and apart from busting down the door I can’t do fuck all about it.”

“Detective what does this man have that’s gotten you into such a state?”

Gavin’s face turned away from him, teeth grinding loud enough for Nines to hear from where he stood.

“Its this old blanket alright… my grams made it for me before she died. I can’t get another one. Matt said he’d burn it if I came back again and didn’t ask _properly_. So seriously Nines just fuck off and leave me alone will you. I’ll come out and do some work in a minute okay.”

Nines hadn’t expected that, if his face would have allowed it he thought he might have given Gavin a soft smile and put his hand on the Detective’s arm, comforted him as he wished he could.

The insinuation that Gavin had spat out about requesting in the correct manner was bluntly obvious even to him.

Made protocols designed for unsavoury methods of interrogation pulse and flare violently.

Instead he stood there, face frozen in its indifference hiding the turmoil he felt at seeing Gavin stood there, fists clenched, heart racing and what appeared to be tears in his eyes. He nodded at the detective and walked out of the room, he couldn’t comfort Gavin in the way that he needed, however he was more than capable of dealing with one problem.

He sent Connor a message to keep an eye on Gavin not sharing the details but letting him know that Nines wouldn’t be back before midday.

Next stop was Officer Chen, the women had been watching him since he’d left the break room and as soon as he stopped in front of her desk she was on her feet suggesting he help her carry a box of files to her car. As soon as they were outside she was badgering him for information.

“Officer Chen do you know the location of Gavin’s old apartment.”

The dark look crossing the pretty women’s face spoke of more than the issues that Nines had originally suspected.

“Yes, why the fuck do you need to know it.”

“Gavin is distressed over an item he left there, he can’t access it and I believe an android would have better luck.”

The officer was smarter than Nines had given her credit for, understanding flashed over her face before holding out the keys of her own personal vehicle in the air.

“I’ll tell you exactly where he lives Nines, but I’m coming. Before you argue, the bastard has a few more things of Gavin’s than he’s probably mentioned. When they broke up at the end of last year Gavin never tried to get them back after the fucker locked him out. I think Gavin deserves his stuff back don’t you?”

There was nothing to gain from arguing with the women whose diminutive stature he'd observed was more than made up for by the same stubborn attitude as Gavin's. He doubted he’d be able to deter her, he didn’t wish to invade Gavin’s privacy any further by searching through his personnel file so he nodded and climbed into the Officers car without arguing.

#

The building was in a nicer street than he’d expected and upon scanning the interior and accessing the security feeds he was suitably impressed, it didn’t make it any harder for him to scramble the feed and set it on a continuous loop however. Tina joined him after pulling on one of her old workout sweaters and ditching her DPD hat.

Entering the building and reaching the correct floor was far easier than Nines had expected it to be though, he revised his opinion and was glad Gavin no longer lived in such an unsafe building if any android could walk in like this. They’d only had to dodge a doorman, three other residents and one chirpy android, Nines had ghosted past them without a second thought.

“Shit terminator, if you ever want a new career path then you’ve always got a partner in me.”

Throwing the Officer what he passed for a bemused look Nines turned to the door that she directed him to and pressed his hand against the wood scanning for any electronic locks that he could hack or human signatures. Detecting none Nines drew his hand back, fingers flattening together and drove it straight through, hand twisting on the other side finding the latch and twisting. The door swung open with ease accompanied by his companions low whistle and Nines helped himself inside.

The flat was plainly furnished and seemed to be more on the simplistic style that Nines had previously thought of as an ideal. He set himself a mission to start filling his home with as many items as possible.

“Holy shit Nines, I’m never getting on the wrong side of you.”

“I’m pleased to hear so Officer, now please use the gloves you bought with you, I’d rather not leave any trace that may give Detective Reed any further trouble.”

Keeping an ear on the hallway outside of the broken door Nines scanned and sorted through each room in search for his prize, ignoring the noises of excitement when Officer Chen found items and put them in the bag she’d bought with her. Nines would have commented on an officer of the law enjoying herself breaking and entering but given the position he was in he didn’t think he could afford to be sanctimonious.

His frustration grew as he checked the living area, kitchen, bathroom and the spare room. Turning into the bedroom had his systems running at a speed that made his body almost vibrate with tension. Eyeing the bed in the centre of the room had alerts flashing and he resumed his cursory examination.

Tried to ignore the preconstruction of what might happen if he set the place on fire.

He’d almost given up when upon scanning the side of the bed that was least used he detected a scrap of material different to the others around it.

Nines had little knowledge of more complex emotions but he knew the feel of revulsion as it hit him, lifting the corner of the duvet up and pulling the soft blanket out as quickly as he could.

“What the fuck! Why is Celia’s blanket here?”

Turning around he held the item in his hands up towards the Officer.

“Son of bitch. If I’d known that the creepy bastard still had it I’d have broken in here months ago. Shit. Celia was the only decent family he had. Nines he fucking loves that thing.”

Nines felt his hands tightening at the thought and ignored how his mission directives blared violently at him.

_> Protect Gavin Reed<._

“Seriously when we were at the academy some idiot tried to pull it out of his bag and take the piss, this was after she’d died, Gavin had him down before anyone could blink. Idiot ended up in the infirmary for a week. Nobody ratted him out for it but they were on his back until we graduated.”

_ >Protect Gavin Reed< _

“Shit we should go before the bastard gets back, God I can’t believe he had it in his bed, what a fucking creep. Fuck I wish we could see his face when he realises what’s happened.”

Nines found himself thinking over the information the length of their journey back to the car as he avoided several more humans and led them both back to the vehicle. The ride back to the precinct was silent, Nines knew he was being irrational but knowing that Gavin had been upset over something for such a long time and he hadn’t realised, it infuriated him like nothing he'd experienced before.

He resolved to observe the Detective more thoroughly and to never allow such an incident to occur again.

Pulling up to the precinct he had been about to speak but was beaten to it by a quiet voice.

“Nines, I know we’ve never really spoken properly before this… But what you did for Gavin was really fucking decent. He needs someone like you in his life.”

Nines had never thought he’d be glad for the lack of expression he had on his face otherwise he was sure he’d have looked like a gaping fool.

“Anyway Terminator, you better go and give the princess his present.”

Hopping out of the car and changing out of her sweater before grabbing her own bag of pilfered items, Nines found himself stumbling to get out what he wished to say, the words coming out in a rush.

“Offic- Tina would you consider being my friend?”

Tina’s laughter was something beautifully joyful, he could see how Gavin had chosen such a person as his closest companion.

“Your such a fucking idiot Nines, of course we’re gonna be friends, crime buddies stick together.”

The feeling of acceptance washed through him with such power he felt himself stuck beside the car as Tina went ahead of him into the building to deter any “ _suspicion_ ” as she put it. He’d made a friend for himself without any of the help he’d received from Connor with Hank.

He'd managed this alone, off of his own merits and abilities.

When he’d finally convinced himself to walk back inside the building Tina had seated herself at her desk, typing on her keyboard and obviously trying not to look towards him. Heading towards his own desk he stopped beside Gavin’s own empty one and placed the blanket neatly folded on the seat of his chair.

Dismissing Connors messages Nines sat himself down and acted like he hadn’t been away for the last two hours.

“Where the fuck have you been Nines?”

Hearing the Detectives voice was always a pleasant sensation but the suspicion in Gavin’s tone had him suddenly worried. Would Gavin be angry that he’d interfered with his personal business?

“Seriously, I had to tell Fowler I’d sent you to-”

Couldn't resist glancing at where Gavin stood in front of his pulled out chair, face ashen, his hands shaking hard enough he had to put his coffee down, Nines fear of overstepping the line was rising in probability by the nanosecond.

“How the fuck did you…”

As he was about to stand and possibly beg for the man to forgive him, Gavin reached out pulled the blanket into his arms and stormed out of the precinct, ignoring Hanks shout after him.

Nines leaned back in his chair, he felt something close to ~~terror~~ fear sweep through him as he tried to work out how he'd messed up. He stood up and went into the office, apologising to the Captain and stated that he seemed to have a malfunction that needed immediate attention. After being dismissed with blessing after all of the additional hours he’d logged Nines travelled straight to his home and placed himself into an in depth diagnostic stasis, the data should help him understand why he kept making such stupid mistakes. Sending a quick message to Connor to reassure that he was going to be fine.

Waking up in the morning gave him no relief, the results came back stating that he was working at optimal capacity and wouldn’t require any further scanning.

He’d headed to work at his usual time and when he arrived he’d sat down at his desk with the full intention of spending the time until his shift assembling a plan that would have Gavin forgive Nines for interfering with business that wasn’t his own.

What he did find however was another envelope next to a canister of liquid. Nines didn’t even bother to scan either object in his haste to open them. Out of the envelope floated another picture, this one brand new, Nines could still smell the ink freshly printed approximately 8 hours beforehand.

The 3 cats this time were all curled up on Gavin’s blanket, a handwritten note propped in front of them, messy scrawled letters, __Thank You__.

Touching the container he dipped a finger in the liquid and sampled it, analysis sending data for him to peruse.

Thirium, scented and flavoured with blueberries.

For the rest of the day he cradled the drink between his hands with a grip that he doubted even Ra9 could break.

**__Prime Mission Directive:_ _ **

_ >>Protect Gavin Reed<< _

* * *

  1. ********Befriend Gavin’s friends.****



Nines had been sure that he’d accomplished this step whilst completing the prior, maximum efficiency which he’d felt a level of pride towards.

The problem with this was Tina Chen did not agree.

“You can’t truly be friends with someone __CB__ without getting really freaking drunk with them.”

“Seriously what in the ever loving fuck does CB stand for?!” Gavin’s frustrated face was most attractive to look at in the morning.

“Sorry little man but you’d only get it if you were a fellow __CB__ right Nines?”

If Nines was to be honest with himself he didn’t know why Tina had chosen to abbreviate them from __Crime Buddies__ , he’d suspected it was to annoy Gavin originally but Tina had continued even when he wasn’t around. Seeking information about nicknames and receiving data on how they were used as endearments stopped him caring about why and just accepted his new bizarre friend.

“Fuck off Chen, your not even 5’5 in heels.”

Ignoring the squabbling that the pair had dissolved into he sent a request to link with Connor and felt the other android agree immediately.

__“Connor may I ask your advice on something?”_ _

__“Of course Nines, you know I’ll help you with anything.”_ _

Transferring the information was far easier and he could see Connor across the room analysing the data as he worked out his response.

__“I believe it’s almost akin to a rite of passage for Officer Chen, she seems to give the impression that this will confirm you as a suitable companion.”_ _

__“I thought I’d done that already?”_ _

__“Yes you had, I believe this is more her trying to decide on you as a partner for Detective Reed.”_ _

Nines severed the link and blinked rapidly as he processed the thought, his predecessor smiling at him with a knowing look that had Nines confusion sky rocketing. How could Tina see how he felt when he hadn’t even shown Gavin yet.

“Shit Nines you alright? Your things flashing like a fucking disco ball."

Nines turned his attention towards the detective and tried futilely to change the colour of his LED.

“It’s fine, he’s just thinking of how screwed he is trying to keep up with us Gavin.”

Nines would have tried to educate with Tina about how his system wouldn’t allow for him to feel any alcohol he may partake in. However he had a feeling Tina would have continued pushing until she had gotten her own way. The idea of losing his control and being in a weakened state would not have appealed to him anyway and Nines was adamant with his intention of declining, despite Connors advice replaying like an irksome echo in his auditory biocomponant.

“C’mon Gavin, we need to show our terminator how to enjoy a night out.”

Though if Gavin was going.…

Watching the detective look between the two of them, gaze settling on Nines, curiosity lighting up his eyes, had Nines feeling the man was scanning him despite the impossibility of the action. He was so absorbed he didn’t notice the wicked grin from his newest friend as she stared at them.

“Yeah, go on then, If Nines is up to it.”

There wasn’t any other answer that he could give, much to Tina’s quiet cheer.

“Okay __CB__ , I’ll attend if it’ll confirm your friendship.”

“Seriously what the fuck does __CB__ stand for you bastards?!”.

#

Getting ready for his night out had been more of an ordeal than Nines had expected, he supposed his mistake had been in asking Connor to help him get ready, his lack of experience in any activities outside of the DPD limited his knowledge of how he should dress.

Connor had been so excited, giddy really as he'd pulled out clothes and spun around the room muttering about colours. It was hard for Nines to see how the android could be the same one as the feared Deviant Hunter, a prototype that Cyberlife had been so afraid of that they’d created him with his prime directive being to hunt the android down and deactivate him. He had still heard rumours of androids fearful of Connor, even now after he’d effectively joined the others as a war hero.

That Connor was most definitely not present when Connor jumped between piles of clothing, reeled off facts about ideal night time etiquette and tutted at Nines' hair like it was his own personal adversary.

“Fucking hell Con, your like the modern day Queer eye, but with with one bloody guy."

Hank’s amused voice came from the sofa as he sat drinking his beer, some sort of sports game on that Nines couldn’t have cared less about. He scanned for the term queer eye at the same time as Connor and his predecessor just laughed before divvying up shirts he’d decided would help Nines look better.

After nearly two hours of Connors manic dressmaking Nines had been ready.

He didn’t understand how he looked much different than normal, the clothes were tighter and more form fitting however it didn’t change the fact that he was still wearing all black despite all of the hues that Connor had made him try. The only difference that Nines could tell was the way Connor had messed with his hair obsessively until it curled loosely over his forehead.

Connor was happy with the look though and Nines had found himself paraded in front of Hank, feeling distinctly like a prized animal, for the older man’s opinion.

“Nines you look good.”

“Hank he looks incredible, don’t be so blasé.”

Nines had been almost glad to escape outside to the automated taxi as Connors admonishments were swallowed up by a good natured groan from the Lieutenant.

#

Gavin had chosen an establishment that although Nines wouldn’t have necessarily selected, did reassuringly welcome Androids openly. Despite the laws that had been in place now for almost a year Nines had found that having a legal status as a sentient being within the country didn’t necessarily equate to acceptance or even tolerance.

Upon entering Nines had revised his opinion rapidly, the bar was busy enough that conversation could flow freely without fear of being overheard, however not too much that it would be overwhelming for his auditory units. Gavin and Tina were propped up on the end of the bar furthest from the entrance, from his initial scans they’d both been drinking but neither were intoxicated.

Nines was glad that neither had noticed him yet, that it allowed him time to store the image of Gavin dressed as he was in those private folders and create as many back ups as he could.

He may resort to investing in some external memory banks.

Gavin’s button down shirt revealed more of his chest than Nines had ever seen before, he’d tracked the slope of Gavin’s neck more times than may be appropriate but his view had always been cut off by his t-shirt. Never sweating had meant Nines had had no reason to use the changing room in the precinct as Gavin did.

Now he could look as Gavin leaned forward to grin at something Tina had said, the resulting view left Nines breathing speeding up to cool down his internal systems.

The detective chose that moment to look up and catch his eye, his hand raised up in greeting before he seemed to freeze, a scan picking up Gavin’s sudden increase in heart rate, pupils dilating and the increased perspiration.

Nines took that as a hint that he should approach the pair, Tina turned in her seat, objectively she also looked pleasant outside of her usual uniform, he was grateful for the expression she gave him, it held a warmth that only Connor gave him, one which he’d come to identify as fondness.

“Holy shit Nines, you look amazing. I can’t believe you actually agreed to come out.”

“Connor assisted as he has a higher understanding of social situations and what may be deemed appropriate.”

“Ouch never say you were dressed by your brother, social situation rule number one big guy!”

At Tina's warm laughter, Nines decided against informing her that he had no familial relation to his predecessor.

Nines was aware that the protocol for a successful evening for the pair relied on alcohol, sometimes copious amounts of it, when Tina said she’d order everyone drinks he realised he still hadn’t informed her that he had no way of becoming inebriated, thirium although able to be altered with flavour, didn’t allow for ethanol. He could analyse the components of small amounts of human drinks but nothing more.

Would Gavin find the fact that he couldn’t fully participate unattractive? The idea had Nines feeling alarmed that he hadn’t considered it before, preconstructing ways that he may be able to impersonate, deceive them into believing.

He hadn’t been aware of Gavin staring at him until the man himself nudged against Nines’ arm, the detective closed the gap that Nines had been sure to leave between them to be courteous.

“What’s up with you tincan?”

That Gavin knew him well enough to discern when he would be preoccupied left a warm feeling that Nines didn’t know quite how to analyse or assign correctly so he stored the feeling with the others that he had no name for, Gavin being the main reason he’d had any of them.

Grey eyes flickered with understanding as Nines’ met his gaze, scanned Gavin's pulse pounding and Nines found that as the man flushed his body felt an urge to push closer, see how Gavin would react if Nines touched him.

He was saved from answering or deciding when a drink was pressed into his hands, he’d been too caught up in the detective to realise that Tina had been smirking smugly at him with a satisfied glint in her eyes.

Looking at the frosted glass in his hands Nines felt his lips twitching, his own unpleasant smile pushing to come out. He forced the natural rigidity of his expression to remain, neither of the humans deserved to feel uncomfortable tonight.

Not with the gesture behind the thirium in his glass.

“Did you think we thought you’d be drinking through a bottle of Jack?”

Gavin’s voice soothed away the last of his worries at being abnormal, the joking tone easing the tension he’d not realised he’d been carrying in his shoulders.

After that the evening had gone better than anything he could of predicted in the scenarios he’d been running relentlessly since he'd first received the invitation to join them. The long standing joke that the two old friends seemed to revolve around was trying to find each other dates, pointing out attractive people in the bar and demanding Nines opinion. Nines had felt a sharp discomfort, like his thirium pump regulator had been damaged, at the idea of Gavin finding anybody around them desirable.

The pain vanished with the realisation that Gavin would brush off every single man that Tina had pointed out, before diverting all attention back onto the officer. Nines had enjoyed the moment when he and Gavin had both dismissed the same woman and Gavin had grinned at him, teeth flashing and pushed against Nines arm, hand lingering for 3.8 seconds longer than any touch they’d had before it.

Talk had turned to personal life and Gavin’s alcoholic intake had reached a level where the stories being shared between the trio held Nines’ rapt attention. Tina leading the conversation with anecdotes of nights out and in, Gavin’s grandmother that he’d quite clearly adored, the academy where Tina’s first disciplinary had been a fight she’d had with another woman that had been homophobic towards Gavin.

Nines felt like he’d been allowed into something intimate and that trust was infinitely precious to him.

So absorbed in the conversation he’d not even realised that the night had officially turned to morning, the drinks that the two humans held were their last. Nines found that he didn’t wish for the ~~evening~~ morning? to end, though the pair had gone over the line of inebriation sometime in the last few drinks and it wouldn’t serve later on in the morning to continue.

“The liquor license holder has requested that everybody leave within 15 minutes, we may need to depart unless we wish to outstay our welcome.”

Roaring laughter assaulted him as Tina almost fell off her stool.

“Bloody hell Nines, nobody goes at last orders….”

Cutting her own self up Nines watched with concern as Tina straightened herself off of her chair and wobbled towards the facilities.

“Is-”

“She does it every fucking time, don’t worry bout it stiff.”

Gavin face was propped on an unsteady hand, smirking with amusement, a slightly glazed look in his eyes reminding Nines that he needed to assist his humans to their homes safely tonight.

“You know that you have a really nice face Nines.”

Ten words that froze his system, locked his entire body down.

“Like really pretty… nicest face ever.”

The inability to blush blue didn’t stop Nines’ system from overheating or his body from reacting without his control, thirium pump hammering along, fingers twitching to touch the man.

He couldn’t do it, not whilst Gavin was intoxicated. Not when Gavin could regret it the next day and justify adding distance that they’d only just covered together. Turning off the several systems that he couldn’t allow to run, though desperately wanted to at another time.

“Your not scary.. not for a super machine... your…”

Whatever he was, Gavin neglected to say, Nines had never felt so unsteady, for all of his software that should be helping him adapt but failed miserably, his supposed superiority over humans and androids alike laughable in the face of one detective.

When Gavin’s fingers touched his cheek Nines couldn’t control the shuddering that the tension in his muscles gave.

Gavin’s face looked focused, as much as he currently could, eyes drifting to meet his, a look of surprise as if realising what he was doing fleetingly appeared.

“Your really soft.”

Nines would have told Gavin about the exact structure that made up his synthetic skin but he couldn’t arrange the words in the correct order, he didn’t dare move and scare the detective away.

Having decided that interacting with Gavin would be immoral given how many drinks the human had consumed didn't stop the frantic yearning that scorched through his wires, not helped by Gavin leaning closer to him, head tilting upwards to keep their eyes locked.

When another hand came up to touch Nines’ chest, the android felt every single digit searing through his shirt, the fingers on his face brushed over his LED before tracing the flashing yellow light.

_ >System Instability< _

The warnings cascading over his vision, without meaning to Nines tilted his face into the touch. 

“You would not believ- shit..”

The heat left Nines face and chest as Gavin backed away from him, a guilty look on his face. The human bolted away without another word, weaving through people and out of the door before Nines could compose an answer for what had happened.

“Shit… _Shit!_ I’m so fucking sorry Nines… I didn’t mean to…”

“I apologise for my actions, I’ll call you a taxi to take you home.”

Tina tried to keep talking, she was a kind person and Nines had repaid that kindness for including him in the group by ruining the evening. He’d nodded politely to her words, not knowing how to respond as the women tried to call Gavin multiple times.

Guiding Tina into the taxi when it arrived, Nines thought morosely that he may have ruined his friendship with Tina, not being able to enjoy a simple evening without ending it badly.

He blocked out Tina’s words and apologies as he hacked into the system and made sure that the vehicle was paid for.

Going home had never been an issue for Nines before, he’d never understood the concept of being lonely and how humans seemed to be so affected by it.

If being lonely was the cold he'd felt when the detective had left? Fled away from Nines. It was a feeling that permeated into his core and left him struggling to understand the data his processors insisted on sending him.

__“Connor.”_ _

__“Nines, are you alright?”_ _

__“No.”_ _

* * *

  1. ********Casual touch.****



Nines hadn’t realised how heavily he had come to rely on Gavin Reed in his daily routine until that routine was threatened by his own mistakes.

He’d spent what remained of the early hours before dawn with Connor and Hank, the pair attempting to raise him from the miserable state that he’d sank into. To stop him from replaying the evening over and over again to himself, listing multiple reasons why he’d ~~_**failed**_~~.

Hank had surprisingly been the one talking to him, the older man giving him advice on all of the things that he himself had done wrong in his youth. How Nines may not have done anything but that Gavin was an unpredictable person. May be incapable of loving anybody, that some humans were too damaged to cope with affection.

It hadn’t stopped Nines reconstructions, seeing Gavin’s face, heated gaze on Nines, hands touching, leaving the android in an unbalanced state.

Had that been where he’d gone wrong? Had Gavin wished him to ignore his inebriation and reciprocate his actions? If he had would that have ended the night differently?

He’d been unable to answer the calls in the morning from Tina and swiped away any of the messages she’d sent him, they’d been clogging up his vision and he didn’t wish to hear her anger at him for his failure. Ignored Connors attempts at reassurance

Nines hadn’t realised how morose he was being until Connor, who’d stayed sitting with him even when Hank had apologised and stumbled tiredly to his bed, had shifted to enter the kitchen and started preparing Hanks breakfast before the human woke up.

__“Connor I apologise for taking up your time and the disturbing your night.”_ _

__“Don’t be ridiculous Nines, I’m just glad that you came to us.”_ _

__“What do I do Connor?”_ _

The same question that he’d asked too many times now and as before Connor answered him with a sympathetic smile. He felt his predecessors unhappiness at being unable to help him through their link.

When Hank had come into the kitchen yawning and half asleep, arms unconsciously wrapping around Connors waist where he’d stood by the stove, Nines had decided that although he could feel happiness for Connor and Hanks relationship, he did not have to watch their obvious love.

He’d said his thanks for the assistance, declining Connors attempts at getting him to stay, feeling the frustrated look the android gave him long after he left.

Nines knew he’d been designed to act, to have a purpose, a mission, and ensure that it was accomplished. He wasn’t made to fail. He’d assigned his own mission with the detective over a month ago and he’d only regressed.

May have caused irrevocable damage.

He hadn’t any idea how to fix what he didn’t understand.

#

Nines had never felt that the apartment that he lived in had been anything other than perfectly serviceable. It had always been precisely what he’d needed it to be, the amenities such as the kitchen and bathroom had never been used but the living space had been a pleasant place to enter stasis in. The bedroom he’d done the basic necessities with, had bought a bed but never seen the point in using it for stasis, he’d preferred his spot staring out of the window .

Nines was left moving aimlessly around the apartment and the idea that he was wandering was almost enough to make him laugh.

Maybe that was what had deterred Gavin, that Nines was unable to even laugh and smile like a normal human? Even like a normal android.

What could Nines offer the human anyway? The idea that he’d be able to analyse and write himself a list to follow, to check off little boxes and then Gavin would miraculously fall in ~~love~~ with him was frankly ludicrous.

It left another phantom pain in his chest that he’d given up on identifying the source of at this point.

Gavin had probably felt sorry for him, pitying the poor android that couldn’t even express himself properly. Had realised Nines poor attempts for what they were and had tried to let him down without affecting their work.

Nines could recall many times since becoming Deviant that he’d felt that reversing the process would be preferable, none of those instances were comparable to now.

#

Awakening from stasis unnaturally was a jarring sensation that Nines had never experienced before. The source of this became evident at the loudest knocking echoed through his apartment, more like somebody was punching the door 

Nines had never invited anybody to his home, neither had he given anybody his address before. He’d unwittingly allowed himself to become isolated, Connor the only one who knew as he’d helped choose the place when Nines had first asked for help upon leaving New Jericho, wishing to be independent from Markus’ assistance.

Normally he’d have scanned and analysed and preconstructed, gathering information and choosing the most successful path.

He pulled the door open without doing any of that and instinctively stepped back as a fist came flying forward to knock again.

His eyes followed the hand, tracing up an arm, a shoulder and resting on the flustered face of Gavin Reed.

Gavin Reed standing in front of his door, looking like he hadn’t slept since Nines had last seen him.

Nines had finally hit peak stress levels and shut down.

It was the most logical explanation.

“Your such a fucking bastard!”

Nines blinked.

Gavin’s temper had clearly risen to a level Nines had not encountered before, the detective standing in front of him, fists clenched tightly, short sharp breaths, face ruby coloured and his eyes were… chaotic.

“What sort of fucking shit are you trying to pull!”

No question, instead the detective started moving forward and Nines didn’t know what else he could do but step back and allow the smaller man to enter.

“Seriously! You pull this shit for the last month and then when I try and do something you fucking shut down! What’s your fucking problem?!”

The last parts a question he’s sure of it.

The harm of telling Gavin his plan is clearly void now.

The only words Nines can find in his vocabulary feel inadequate but they’re all he had to offer the furious human

“If your attracted to another person then there are rules that need to be followed if you wish to have initiate courtship with them.”

The words didn’t reassure, if anything the detective grew angrier.

“What sort of bullshit was that! You have rules to follow?! What sort of fucking rules?!”

“Research shows that your meant to follow certain steps to show another person how you feel about them.”

“You followed some fucking women’s magazine on how to flirt with somebody?! Why the fuck would you do that?”

“It was a variety of sources, it seemed the most logical way to proceed as I had no other reference point to follow.”

“Then why the fuck did you act like a statue the other night?”

“Gavin, my facial features are not designe-”

“I fucking know that asshole! You clearly didn’t want me touching you.”

_Oh._

This was what shock felt like.

“On the contrary, I had to disable all of my erotic protocols to prevent causing a public disruption.”

Gavin looked at him incredulously, dragged a hand down his face, anger bleeding out of him swiftly, a storm petering out. Nines felt the urge to reach out and touch the detective, to reassure Gavin that Nines had felt every millisecond of the time that Gavin had been touching him.

“Let me get this straight, you’ve been following some weird fucking programme to try and flirt with me, decided that you like pets and want to meet mine, gone off on some fucking adventure with Tina and magically my stuff from the dickhead is back."

Should Nines nod again?

"Your saying that when I touched you the other night that you were fucking into it but did some internal shit to stop feeling anything so I think that I’m going fucking nuts thinking I stepped out of line.”

_What was he meant to do?_

“So Connor showing up to my fucking house and going off on one about how I’m the prick! Not the poor innocent android that I think fucking hates me touching him. Turns out the poor fucking android likes it and thinks that I’m the one that hates him. Threatens to fucking shoot me in my own fucking home! Have I managed to forget anything?”

Nines was becoming disturbingly familiar with the blank slate that became his mind whenever Gavin managed to surprise him.

Which had become rather fucking often.

He couldn’t find any words that would work, would convey the onslaught of emotions his systems were sluggishly trying to keep up with.

He’s nodding.

“So it’s pretty fucking fair to say that you like me?”

Nod.

“Well that’s just fucking great."

Gavin’s moving again, coming closer to him, closer even than they had been at the bar. So close that Nines could feel every line of the detectives body flushed against his and the overwhelming feeling had his body feeling like it might start overheating, even worse when Gavin leans up, hands resting at Nines’ neck.

Gavin’s voice whispered throatily by his ear, the feel of lips against such a place was devastating.

“Nines.”

“Hmm?”

“You better have those sensors turned on.”

“They are, why woul-”

Gavin’s mouth was pressed against his and Nines couldn't think of anything else, he could do little more than let the detective take the lead as his system short circuited.

Gavin’s kisses were like the man himself, demanding all of Nines attention and taking what he needed from the android. He gave back far more though, lips coaxing Nines through what he should be doing, teeth nipping and then tongue unnecessarily soothing.

Fingers digging into his shoulders, Nines didn’t know where his own hands should go so he copied Gavin from the other night. One hand reaching up to touch the man’s face, fingertips tracing up over stubble and a cheekbone, travelled into silky soft hair.

The texture had Nines humming with satisfaction, even more so when his concentration was demanded solely on Gavin’s mouth, which had disconnected from his own.

A momentary panic that he’d failed at the task dissipated as Gavin’s mouth made it’s way along his jaw and then down his neck, teeth scraping and biting at certain points, one point over several vital wires, caused a static laced whine that Nines hadn't known his vocal speakers were capable of making.

Gavin pulled back smirking at him, smug satisfaction on the man’s face, the look slipped when Nines found his fingers reflexively tightening, trying to keep Gavin close to him.

“Fuck Nines.”

This time Nines followed the detective, he’d been made to adapt to any new situation, to learn by doing.

To learn fast.

He felt a deep satisfaction at the noise Gavin made when he mimicked the same teasing down the humans neck, savoured the gasps he'd drawn from the slightest pressure to the delicate skin over his pulse. Gavin’s hands wound into Nines’ hair and the android felt fingernails dragging, another shudder travelled alongside the instabilities he was trying to desperately ignore.

Realising that Gavin was straining up to reach him and would not be comfortable for long in such a position had Nines’ hands reaching around the detectives waist and lifting him up with ease.

Gavin pulled back with a laugh, pushing on Nines chest as he grinned.

“Jesus Christ. You don’t just pick people up like that Nines.”

Embarrassment wasn't a feeling Nines wanted when his chassis ached and burned from Gavin's touch.

“I mean it’s really fucking hot that you can, but I feel like I’m in the lion king.”

Nines loosened his grip and let Gavin down, unexpectedly shivering at the blistering trail as Gavin's body slide down his own.

He just didn’t know where he'd messed up this time. He'd truly felt that his actions would have benefited them both.

Hands on his face focused his attention on Gavin.

“Nines how much stuff have you actually done?”

He can answer this one.

“This evening is the sum of all my experiences.”

“Your saying that I’m the only fucking…. Fuck Nines, I didn’t know. Do you even know what happens normally?”

“I have protocols in place to use if they're required. Connor said that he’d disliked them as they were impersonal, so he relied on his experiences with the Lieutenant to learn what he’d liked. He said that doing so with somebody he loved made it much more enjoyable. I’m perfectly aware of the process but I preferred Connors approach deciding on my own preferences.”

Gavin’s look of shock had Nines uneasy.

“If that is an issue I can rectify it and collect more data.”

“Fuck, no more internet searching Nines.”

“It would be distasteful but I could gather physical knowled-”

“FUCK NO... Fucking hell Nines, shit… just… don’t fucking do that.”

Nines was back to nodding at the detective.

“If you really want me to do that stuff with you… then yeah that’s fucking cool.”

“Detective if it’s uncomfortable for you I’d be content to remain in your company as we are.”

“Liar! Nines.. I don’t know what the fuck gets an android off so it’s going to be…”

“Trial and error?”

Relief at Gavin's nervous chuckle.

Gavin’s eyes swept around the room before locking on Nines’ bedroom door, fingers closed around Nines wrist before tugging lightly, asking instead of demanding.

As if Nines could deny the detective anything.

“I doubt you’ve got anything in here I can use so there’s no fourth base for you tonight tincan.”

The phrase made no sense but Gavin said no more researching so Nines would have to trust him. Gavin entering his bedroom wasn’t that exciting, not in comparison to their previous activity, the room wasn’t used for anything, the sheets he’d had on the bed only replaced when he felt it needed to be done.

Opinions could be changed however when Gavin pressed on his stomach for him to sit on the edge of the bed, stood between his legs one moment and the next he’d clambered into Nines’ lap. Legs settling on either side of him, weight pressing down and arms draping over his shoulders.

He was surrounded by Gavin, it’s more than his preconctruction’s had ever allowed.

“You’ve got to say if something feels shit kay?”

“Okay.”

Gavin could take his thirium pump out and Nines felt that he’d enjoy it.

Lips found his and Nines felt himself relax, letting Gavin do as he wished, the man’s hands running from his shoulders down to his waist, pulling at the shirt tucked in there. The first brush of Gavin’s fingers over one of his hipbones had Nines jolting and the movement stopped, Nines rushing to reassure, detecting white noise inflecting his speech.

“Please continue.”

Lips returned to teasing along his neck, Gavin’s mouth changed the pressure every time Nines felt he’d gotten used to it, each time making him hum uselessly.

Gavin seemed to know exactly the paths across his skin that stopped Nines from predicting where he would touch him next. Hipbone, stomach, ribcage, stomach, base of his spine. The scorching heat he’d felt earlier paled to this, Nines felt his system forcing him to pant in a desperate attempt to cool down.

Swearing against Nines’ now damp skin, Gavin’s hands were pulling at the bottom of his shirt, eyes questioningly catching his own.

Nod.

Nines felt another spike of unease as Gavin stared at him for a moment, he hadn’t thought whether Gavin would find his anatomy uncomfortable, he’d been designed to be as human as possible.

There was no denying the outline where his regulator was housed though.

Before he could speak, try to ease the tension Gavin was tracing the line of the regulator and a crackling groan flew from his mouth before he could restrain it.

“Gonna be a buzz kill, but what are we working with Nines?”

Nines’ confused look had a throaty chuckle escape out of Gavin.

Nines felt his adoration of the man deepen, if possible.

“Downstairs what’s happening? I saw some shit online that some do and some don’t. No pressure either way.”

Realisation at Gavin’s words relieved Nines.

“All RK units were designed anatomically correct so that we may serve in any way seen fit to succeed in fulfilling our missions, it helps to have all tools that may be necessary that can assist in the mission.”

A momentary pause as Gavin's forehead crinkled in concentration.

“Fuck! What fucking shitheads! That’s why you don’t want to use their protocols.”

Gavin understanding without Nines having to say it made the android feel as if his processors were slowing dramatically, chugging to keep up with his feelings for the detective.

“Right, fuck them, do you trust me?”

More than Gavin could ever know.

Nod.

Nines felt himself being pushed back against the bed and he allowed himself to be guided onto his back, the feeling of Gavin perched above him was indescribable.

He activated the software related to his phallus and immediately felt thirium pumping downwards leaving a light headed feeling. He should have done this earlier he chastised himself, as he felt an onslaught of feelings, Gavin’s touch on his bare skin, the pressure of weight on his groin, the drag of the man’s shallow grinding against Nines had his hips bucking up without control.

Gavin was tugging at the buttons of his jeans, pulling impatiently and Nines raised his hips to help the process. Feeling a sudden impatience for whatever the detective would allow him, his own hands questing out to Gavin’s shirt and all he wished for was to see skin that he’d only briefly glimpsed previously.

“Detective?”

Seeing a nod Nines pulled excitedly, his nervous fingers moving too fast and he heard a rip as he slid the shirt off. Guilt came but vanished at the word “impatient” laughed against his skin as Gavin started kissing along the lines of Nines' torso.

Nines had given much time and thought to the detective’s body but being given unrestricted access to it left the android unsure of where he should begin. He wanted to trace Gavin’s skin with his own fingers, feel all of the scars and learn exactly how they’d happen. He wanted to taste the detectives skin and bask in the data such an analysis would give him, store it away for later perusal. Before he could start on his task Gavin pushed him back again from where he’d been leaning forward on his elbows.

“Another time. Let me sort you out.”

He really couldn’t deny Gavin.

Fingers ran along the top of his boxers before skittering away.

Nines had always felt he’d be satisfied with whatever Gavin would allow him, never ask for more.

Now he just wanted to detective to stop with the teasing and help with the blaze that Gavin had suffused into his wires.

“Gavin please…”

Heard a sharp intake of breath before the offending material was pulled away, fingers ghosted so close to the spot that had Nines’ skin feeling uncomfortably close to glitching.

“Shit Nines, you gotta tell me if I do something wrong.”

“Don’t stop then!”

Nines hadn’t meant to snap, the words slipping out without meaning to, Gavin looked even smugger if such a thing were possible.

Before Nines could think much more, fingers were tightening around his phallus and a slow movement began, hand sliding up and down almost leisurely. Internal warnings almost blinded him and Nines disabled them so he could keep his eyes on the flushed face staring back at him. Nines wanted to tell him how Gavin made him feel, words were not coming to him though, all of his processors focused on the steady drag of Gavin’s hand.

Overheating was starting to become a genuine issue so Nines let himself breath faster than before to try and alleviate the problem, hitching as Gavin squeezed the head of him, thumb swiping over the precome gathering there, the man muttering about the wonders of technology. Nines felt he couldn’t keep himself still, his body jittering on the bed as his hands fisted at his sides, not trusting himself that he might bruise the detective.

“How’re you doing tincan? Sensors picking this up?”

Nines almost missed the amused glint in Gavin’s eyes, the man looking ecstatic with himself, Nines responded with his most unamused look.

Nines had thought he’d understood the pleasure afforded to him was perfect, beyond that which he could imagine as Gavin's hand became the focus of his entire being.

He’d never been pleased to be proven wrong until this moment.

The feel of Gavin’s mouth descending over the muscles of his pelvis and then a wet heat enveloping the head of his phallus tore another desperate whine from him. The need for relief had every muscle in Nines' body tensing and he didn’t know what for. The building that he’d been feeling, the harsh rise in his system, everything jumbled together so he couldn’t concentrate on anything else but the detective’s mouth and Gavin’s hand reaching for his and guiding it to the back of the humans head, Nines let his fingers tighten in the hair and the feeling of control over Gavin had him shuddering so violently he would have worried something might come loose if he could coherently think.

The detectives mouth moved with a fast edge, tongue laving over the head of him on each pull, tracing the underside on each downward glide. Nines wanted to save this moment but he couldn’t find any of his processors that weren’t dedicated to the here and now, feeling Gavin’s mouth, the hum of satisfaction he gave that had Nines' hips bucking again, the image of him between Nines’ legs, free hand down his own boxers.

Nines should assist him but his systems were in chaos.

Nines knew he was done when the detective swallowed him down to base of his throat, his free hand reaching up to stroke the edge of Nines regulator, pressing down just right on the ridge, Nines' synthetic skin patching in and out around the man’s fingers. The feeling of thirium pounding around his body too fast, the distorted whimpers he’d tried to conceal escaping, the friction that he’s being given, fingers tightening in Gavin’s hair, the wanton moan he received in response finished him.

Gavin’s name tripping off of his tongue as he tried to warn the detective but Gavin sped up determinedly and Nines couldn't resist the pull as he came in hard spurts, his body tensing and contracting, hips twitching without control. He felt intensely vulnerable unexpectedly and the only safety he had was Gavin who’d guided him through it.

Nines hadn’t realised he hadn't stopped shaking, shivers wracking along his chassis that he couldn’t desist, until Gavin had stretched up and wrapped himself around Nines' body, fingers carding through Nines' hair, muttered nonsensical words into his ear until he’d felt himself start to regulate. He declined the notice warning him that he needed to run a diagnostic. Nines felt his body settle down when the control he’d felt had been lost was firmly back. He bought a still slightly unsteady hand up to touch Gavin’s back.

“You with me tincan?”

“Hmmm.”

“Well that’s a start, how’re you feeling?”

“That I could do with going into stasis to recalibrate.”

“Pfft your exactly the same as the rest of us.”

Before he could respond Nines had realised a problem as he shifted and turned to face Gavin, relieved that his body had already started to function acceptably again.

“Detective you haven’t managed to reach…”

“Trust me Nines, I definitely got mine.”

The grin he received was lewd and the insinuation clear, Nines felt the urge to reiterate how much Gavin meant to him resurface. Acknowledged that this may not be the time for it though.

“It’s fine you can pay me back next time. At mine, your place is fucking bare bones.”

That Gavin had decided that he deserves another time with him has more _> System Instabilities<_ than Nines knew what to do with.

“Was everything good for you though?”

Nines detected insecurity in Gavin’s voice and that wasn’t acceptable.

“It was the most euphoric experience of my deviated existence.”

Gavin’s blushing face had always been one of Nines’ favourite and seeing it up close like this was delightful.

“Well that’s just fucking great then.”

Gavin’s face buried into his shoulder, curled up tight around his side, the warmth searing itself deep inside Nines where he wished for it to never fade, hesitantly he bought his own arms around the man.

“Detective, should I…”

“Nines shut up and enter your stasis thing, I’m fucking tired. We’ll talk later, kay?”

“What would you want to talk about?”

An eye peered up at him, eyebrow raised as if Nines had asked the most stupid thing Gavin had ever heard.

“How bout when we’re doing this again? Don’t think I fucking forgot you showing off earlier. I expect to get lifted up all of the time now…. Yeah and tell Connor not to fucking shoot me for upsetting you.”

“I wouldn’t allow that to happen…. We can do this again?”

“Good to know and of course we are fucking idiot, now shut up and do your robo sleep.”

Nines knew that Gavin made a good point, especially after what his system had gone through earlier. But the man was deluded if he thought Nines would miss the opportunity to spend uninterrupted time staring at him. He tightened his arms around Gavin and enjoyed the feeling of the detective pressing closer with a muffled sigh.

The softened expression of Gavin’s face in sleep was one of the most beautiful things he’d seen all evening, it ranked on his favourite list alongside being invited to Gavin’s home and the fact that Gavin wanted him enough to do this again. He spent the night going over that fact and came to the conclusion that he would do everything he could to make sure the detective was happy for the rest of his life, setting it as his new mission.

First he contacted Connor, he didn’t wish for his predecessor to shoot his human.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through then thank you so much for your time.
> 
> I'd love to hear any criticism or anything that could be improved as I feel really freaking rusty as this xD


End file.
